What Happened Last Night?
by koriana-123
Summary: Rachel Roch wakes up with a hangover, married to a guy she doesn't know, in the other side of the country and discovers her best friend was kidnaped last night. Whast in the world is she going to do? but most importantly, what hapened the night before? Warning: AU, slight bbrae and RobStar
1. Who are you?

**Hello everyone, teen titans is not mine, nor are the places or trade marks metioned.**

**Warning: My first language is Spanish not english so please tell me about any grammar mistakes I may have. I won't be translating this story to spanish until it's over, sorry :(**

**Note (READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY): alternative Universe where the titans don't know all of the members but they do have powers and fight crime. Raven knows starfire and beast boy knows cyborg. Also I use real names look them up if you don't know them.**

Chapter 1: Who Are You And Why Are We Married?

The First sign of alarm Rachel Roth felt that morning was an insufferable headache, accompanied with a constant pounding, which felt like a hammer banging against her brain. The second one was the sound of a heavy breath against her ear that suggested the person it belonged to was still sleeping. The third one was that said person was not her friend Kori Anders, but an unknown male with greenish skin. Oh! And did I mention they were both naked?

— What the actual….? —She muttered, while anxiously stroking her face.

She stood up from a bed she hadn't ever seen, and took a look at a room she didn't remember entering, and what she saw only made things worse; there were all kinds of clothes lying all over the place including underwear and other things, all kinds of personal documents like credit cards, identity cards among others that had been ripped off their wallets and deliberately thrown to the floor, lamps and jars that were certainly expensive had been shattered to pieces; and the list could go on.

Then she gazed at her strange companion, still seeping, but probably not for a long time, so she decided to put on her clothes and get away from there as soon as possible. It wasn't like she didn't want to take any responsibility but, well… yes, it was exactly that. After getting dressed she started to look for her personal documents but found all kinds of things during the process, because of that, she learnt that the guy's name was Garfield Logan and he was 20, a year older than her, nevertheless she guessed she wouldn't remember it for much longer.

She was proved wrong when she picked up a wrinkled piece of paper that read in big letters 'marriage certificate' which testified they, Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth, were united in marriage since the day before.

—What!? —She exclaimed, unable to contain her emotions, but the sudden rise of the pain in her head made her regret it.

—Shit… Would you lower your voice? My head is killing me

Raven gave a little jump at the sound of the male's voice behind her, and quickly turned to look him in the eyes, too shocked to say any complete sentence.

—And who are you? —He asked, now completely clueless.

—Rachel… Rachel Roth, and also your wife since yesterday —she answered showing him the paper.

With that he immediately jumped off the bed, still staring and the paper that seemed to be looking back with a mocking gaze.

—Man… I knew a trip to Las Vegas was a bad idea —He finally managed to say.

Meanwhile Raven had approached to the windows in an attempt to identify her current location, but that made her even more surprised, for as far as she knew, the Statue of Liberty was nowhere near Las Vegas.


	2. To the rescue

**Hello everyone, teen titans is not mine, nor are the places or trade marks metioned.**

**Warning: My first language is Spanish not english so please tell me about any grammar mistakes I may have. I won't be translating this story to spanish until it's over, sorry :(**

**Note (READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY): alternative Universe where the titans don't know all of the members but they do have powers and fight crime. Raven knows starfire and beast boy knows cyborg. Also I use real names look them up if you don't know them.**

Chapter 2: To the rescue, I guess….

Before Rachel could mention the presence of the national monument, her mobile phone started to ring. She took a look at the screen, where she saw an unknown number with way more digits than the usual and then frowned a little bit. How worse could it get anyway?

—Hello?

But the only response she got was a muffled sound of the struggle of a female against a rope of some sort that tied her mouth. It took her a while, but then she recognized the voice, it belonged to her friend Kori! She had been with her the night before, so where was she now? Why was she tied? What in the world had happened?

—Hello!? Who is this!? —she exclaimed visibly alarmed.

The next thing she heard was the sound of a beep, the caller had hanged up. Immediately after that she heard the buzzing of a new message sent by the same number.

"Paris. $10000 24 hours. Call back when you arrive. Tell the police and she is dead"

—What is it? —Asked Garfield, a bit worried about her.

—I've got trouble, none of your business.

—Come on; just tell me I might be able to help.

—Look I don't know what happened yesterday, but this is serious and I don't have time to chat with you. Also could you please get dressed?

Before she could think though, he reached her phone and ripped it off her hands. When he read the message the look on his face changed abruptly from calmed and funny to dead serious.

—Babe, look I might not look like it but I'm the kind of guy that can help you out. Just trust me.

The colour on Rachel's face transformed to a crimson red.

—Don't call me that ever again! And I don't see how you could possibly help me out.

—Well those guys probably are a gang so it will be useful not to be alone.

She hated to admit it but he had a point; whatever she was going to do, it would be really dangerous by herself.

—Alright.

—Cool! What's the plan?

She sighed heavily. Even though most of people would have been cheered up by his enthusiasm, she found it exhausting and annoying, but she didn't say anything. They had bigger things to deal with.

—First of all you put some clothes on then… —before she could finish her sentence her phone received another call, yet this time it seemed to be done from a regular mobile. Who could it be this time?


	3. See you there

**well, if anyone ever reads this I'm not a native english speaker so please let me know if you notice any grammar mistakes. I do not own dc, teen titans, or any brand names if they are mentioned. enjoy!**

** Chapter 3: See you there**

After the last call Raven was sure there was nothing that could be more alarming, but she started doubting when she saw the caller ID. It said "Kori". She felt a headache rise to her skull in less than seconds, and then remembered if anything could go wrong it would, so she answered the phone full of hesitation, yet what she heard was nothing but a male teenager with a nervous sounding voice.

–Yes? –she asked impatiently.

–I'm sorry; do you happen to be Rachel Roth?

–That would be me. Now who are you, and why do you have my friend's phone?

–Whoa! Calm down, we spent the night together yesterday but she left her phone at the bar so I thought I should return it.

When she heard that last bit she opened her eyes wide and shoot a glance at Garfield, even if she didn't fully trust him yet, having his opinion would help. His eyes quickly met with hers, full of curiosity and attention.

–What is it? –he whispered.

–This guy spent time with her last night, he has her phone. –she whispered back.

–Ask for his name!

–What? Why?

–We might know who he is.

Rachel wasn't convinced it would work, but she decided to try his way for a while and see if that got then somewhere, rather than rejecting his opinions right away, so she did as he said, and asked for a name.

–I'm Richard, Richard Dick Grayson.

That surprised her even more, for anyone who watched TV would know who this guy was. He was the adopted child of a famous multimillionaire called Bruce Wayne and had appeared in a humongous amount of interviews and charity stuff.

–Look Mr. Grayson, it seems Kori Anders was kidnapped last night and I'm afraid you would be the number one suspicious as you were the last one to see her. I'm sure you wouldn't want the media to know this, would you? –she suppressed all the doubt she felt in that precise moment, and all the questions about how intimidating she really sounded; and hold her breath.

–How do I know you're not lying?–he spoke, full of confidence.

–You cannot. But are you willing to bet with someone's life? –She pressed before hearing him sigh.

–Very well, you have my support, but know that if this is a joke you will have a very bad time in jail. Because I have the connections to send you there. –She knew he was right.

–We need to be in Paris in 24 hours see you there. –After this she hung up the phone

–Grayson!? As in that Richard Grayson!? –Exclaimed Garfield.


End file.
